Haru Tenshi
Haru Tenshi '''(春天使) is the second and main original character by Mitsuki Kisaragi-San. Her preferred brand are Rosette Jewel♥Heart and her image color is red. Appearance Haru has long brown hair, which she ties up in a pony tail and light red eyes. Despite height,she is a valedictorian and prodigy in the Middle School level. Personality She is the happy-go-lucky type, always cheering people up no matter who they are. She is a valedictorian at Paprika Private Academy's Primary level. She always ends her sentences with "~taiyo". Story Haru was born in Parajuku, with her parents saying her birth was "blessed by the angel". Haru had no problems in her life, but as a child she would determine her luck by the sun. Once Mitsuki decided to go back to Europara, Solar Moon was put on a hiatus. Moona believes Haru could start doing a solo carrer until Mitsuki returns. Doing a solo carrer would boost Solar Moon's popularity. Haru had a time in her solo carrer when Solar Moon's Fans were getting tired of just the "Sun". Haru then preformed "Love Friend Style" for her fans to cheer up. She was able to preform a deluxe change which resulted for Tenshi to try to get Haru on her side. Haru declined the offer due to Nana warning her. Idol Info *Rank: Divine Class *Solo or Unit: Unit *Deluxe Change: Yes *Prism Jump Chain: 8 jumps *Prism Live: Guitar Units *Solar Moon' - This the sub-unit Haru is currently in. This unit is formed with Mitsuki Kisaragi. This Unit comes from Galaxy✰Hope This unit is now popular in America, Some parts of Europara,and several parts in Japan. This unit is was on a Hiatus until Mitsuki returned to Japan. *'Galaxy✰Hope' - She formed a unit with Mitsuki, Ryusei, Suisei, and Zora. This is used for competitions only, but they always seem to be with each other. Significant Coords *'Sunshine Angel Cyalume Coord-'Cyalume and Casual *'Rosette Jewel♥Heart Lovely Cyalume Coord-'Cyalume while preforming as Galaxy✰Hope *'Rose Vampire Coord-'Special Coord used for Halloween *'Tanabata Lantern Coord-'She wore this during the Virbra Quarter. Haru's Lives *'Mitsuki and Haru's Debut Live' *'Haru's First Solo Live!' *'Haru's Ocean Miracle Live!' *'Haru's Deluxe Change Live!' *'Haru's Start Line Live!' *'Haru's Lucky Live!' *'Haru's Present For You Live!' *'Haru's Birthday Live!' Relationships *'Mitsuki Kisaragi' - They made a unit together called "Solar Moon". They hangout with each other everyday at Paprika Private Academy, Pripara Academy and PriPara. Said to have a very strong relationship with each other *'Ryusei Sena '- When Haru first met Ryusei she was shocked that Ryusei was a guy. After some explaining, Haru understood in the end. *'Suisei Sena '- Haru doesn't really like Suisei that much, due to Suisei underestimating her. *'Zora '- Like Suisei, Zora underestimates Haru and her smartness. Haru gets annoyed because she is a valedictorian.Haru takes care of Zora when she is in her baby form,but this results in Haru getting bags under her eyes. *'Nana Shirogane '- When they meet Haru and Nana developed a close bond with each other. Nana calls Haru Onee-Chan. Despite being the same age as each other, Nana is half of Haru's size. *'Haruka Shirogane '- When Haru was lonely during the time Mitsuki was gone Haruka came to cheer Haru up. Haruka invited Haru to stay with COLOR until Mitsuki Returns. Haru is closest with Haruka out of all the members of COLOR,this is shown when Haru said she will always cheer Haruka up when she is sad.They are close friends *'Hanako Inoue '- These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns. Haru enjoys Hanako's company when together.But sometimes Haru doesn't like Hanako at all.For a dare,Haru confessed her love and proposed to Hanako,they are close friends. *'Hibiki Shikyoin - Hibiki thinks she is nice,and they get competitive over truth and dare. They're nonetheless roomates until Mitsuki returns.Hibiki doesn't thinks Haru's Gobi is annoying.They are close friends. *Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin '- These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns. Haru can relate with Hilulu and the things Hilulu does.Hililu thinks Haru is a really nice person,and they are close friends. *'Falulu Vocaldoll '- These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns. When they first meet they were like Laala and Falulu from episode 17 of PriPara.For a dare Haru kissed Falulu,they are close friends *'Nijiru Bokerdole '- When ever Haru is trying to do something privately you can expect the Nijidiot to be spying on her... *'Kazumi Hikawa '- They snapped Friends Ticket with each other. Whenever they meet they always talk to each other. *'Hime Shiratenshi' - Kazumi introduced Haru to Hime and they snapped friend tickets with each other. Whenever they meet they talk to each other. *'Laura Hasegawa '- Laura and Haru tend to meet at random times. Haru loves Laura's bright and cheerful personalities. *'Seto Vessalius '- Whenever Haru meets with Laura, Seto is always with her. Haru enjoys ending Seto's name with "tan", not knowing that Seto doesn't like it. Seto taught Solar Moon what a radient live was and they were able to preform it... *'Hotaru Hiro'-She mentioned he feels like a father to her,half the reason because of Hotsuki.Hotaru tries not to be upset with her,unlike Suisei,only becuase of Mitsuki said that to him. Etymology *'Haru''' is the Japanese word for spring. *'Tenshi' is the Japanese word for Angel. Trivia *This character's design was made by Xesc13primero. *Her full name means "Spring Angel". **But Haru's birthday is coincidentaly in fall. *She shares part of her surname with Hime Shiratenshi. *Haru skipped 2 grades,making her a prodigy *She is jealous on how Mitsuki looks like a model. *She is a gobi, she uses taiyo at the end of every sentence. *Despite appearance and personallity, Haru is a Valedictorian. *10 and 4, the dates of her birthday mean Angel (Tenshi) in Japanese. **She shares this birthdate with Mikan Shiratama and Mizuki Hoshizora *Haru shares her Singerwith Mikan Shiratama. *Despite using gobi, Haru is a lovely type idol. *Haru has a crush on the Sun. **She has confessed to it,but Sun-kun said it wasn't ready... *She loves to go bungee-jumping becuase it makes her feel like she is an angel. Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Character Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Student Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Rosette Jewel♥Heart User Category:Solar Moon Category:ParaPrincess Category:Deluxe Change Category:Female